


能不能不要在一起

by Suelmogry



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 两个小演员拒绝卖腐营业的艰辛之路





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *沙雕大纲文  
*全民娱乐设定  
*黑心黄世仁公司，穷酸小演员设定  
*私设不同性向自由恋爱结婚，《镇魂》在传统电视台及网络同步播出

“……恭喜二位主演的《镇魂》收视率取得了巨大成功，接下来就是你们履行宣传期合作协议的时候了。一龙手边的是剧本，小白手边的是综艺，你们商量一下，尽快选个项目，一小时以后我们再回来商讨具体流程。”

朱一龙和白宇目瞪口呆地看着会议室里的人鱼贯而出，再看看彼此身边那堆成一摞、包装精美的本子，恨自己当年没有经商。再不济，签合同的时候也得有点法律意识，至少不能随随便便把自己卖了。

签合同的时候只知道宣传期要配合剧情里的神仙爱情做一番宣传，哪能想到这就被迫捆绑合作了呢！

一向话多活泼的白宇都沉了脸，默不作声地拿起最上面一本综艺翻了翻，很快倒吸一口凉气：“现在的小姑娘们到底都在想什么……”

看他的反应，朱一龙不是很想知道那本粉色封面的台本里安排了什么，眼看着白宇已经自暴自弃地往他那边身边伸手，他连忙一把拍掉白宇的手，诚恳地说：“真的没法看。”

白宇不信邪地随手抓过一本，那小山似的剧本随即四散而倒，朱一龙手忙脚乱抓剧本的空隙，白宇已经迅速地被剧本闪瞎了双眼，发出了赵云澜式的崩溃长叹。

“跟你说你还不听。”朱一龙叹了口气，盯着会议室墙上滴答作响的石英表，半天没说话。白宇则低下头盯着桌子上的实木纹理，半晌说：“我真没想到会变成这样。”

是啊，怎么就变成这样了？

他俩不过是奔着奇幻剧的噱头过了一把神仙人鬼的瘾，彼此嘴上不说，心里也看不上穷酸剧组的那点制作经费，哪里会想过借着这么个自我阉割的剧走红。谁知道幕后金主几易其手，竟然借了文艺复兴的东风，看惯了大鱼大肉的观众朋友对这种隐晦克制的爱情欲罢不能。两人瞬间从放进人堆里就会被埋没的十八线晋升顶流，每天被狗仔和私生围追堵截，吓得他们不得不取消了一块去巴厘岛潜水的计划，光是预定不退的订金就让他俩肾疼。

没错，尽管盯着“今夏爆红”这样的头衔，挣的钱依然都是公司的，真正分到他们手里的钱寥寥无几。不会营业的朱一龙被迫签了五六个广告，公司竟然还厚颜无耻地免费派白宇教他怎么在镜头前优雅又诱惑地吃东西。

……虽说由于他俩一块吃了三个月早饭，朱一龙确实同意白宇吃什么看着都很香。

随着《镇魂》的收视率干过了世界杯，公司再不好好利用俩人的商业价值那就不叫顶级经纪公司了。俩人在繁忙的通告中留好时间，相约在这间会议室沉默，就是为了好好压榨，哦不是，发挥他们的双人营业价值。

鲁迅曾经说过，不在沉默中爆发，就在沉默中灭亡。这两位正是年轻有为的时候，显然不想选择后者，于是他们又经过一轮的揉搓剧本和把玩椅子扶手等一切可以转移注意力的东西，最后工作从来不拿手机的朱一龙咬了咬牙，率先开口道：“我觉得我有必要先说清楚……公司的安排是公司的事，我自己还是更希望能好好拍戏，打磨好作品才是正经事。”

白宇激动地一拍桌子：“龙哥咱俩想一块去了，去他的双人营业，我就要偷偷把那个演宇航员的电影接了。咱们是演员嘛，演戏才是不能马虎的事情。至于其他的……”他慷慨激昂的声调降下去了，苦着脸道，“其他的可怎么办啊。”

朱一龙就看不得白宇这为难样，一时间不经大脑地安慰道：“别担心，总会有办法的。”

“怎么办？”

”这个……”朱一龙语塞，他心烦地把那堆粗制滥造甚至只有个提纲的剧本丢开，慢慢说，“反正双人剧是不合适，这些剧本基本上就是在复制《镇魂》的人物特点，不利于突破自己。”

受他慢条斯理的影响，白宇点点头，也搬开一摞综艺台本：“这几个老牌综艺就不考虑了，其他一拍拍一年的也不行，进组拍戏哪有那么多时间录节目。”他注视着仅剩的几个台本，继续分析：“跨界竞技类的可以考虑，但是制作组为了收视率往往喜欢制造冲突，说实话，我不想去。”

“不想去就别委屈自己，”朱一龙沉声说，“剩下的也不多了……这个是什么？”

白宇突然又伸手捂住脸，但朱一龙已经好奇地翻开了粉红色封皮的台本，迅速尴尬到脸红。

“不是，那什么，我不是说……”朱一龙觉得有必要解释一下，“我真不知道这是个爱情节目……现在怎么还有在电视上搞对象的节目啊？”也不知道他是在问白宇还是在自言自语，总之与世界脱节的老干部朱一龙内心受到了极大的震撼，拿台本的手都微微颤抖。

“哎呀龙哥你看清楚了再说话！”白宇觉得自己捂脸的手可能拿不下来了，他在指缝里瓮声瓮气地说：“人家是说邀请夫……情……啊总之就是搞在一块的几对儿作为常驻，然后每期根据不同的主题再来一对……不是，再来两个非情侣关系的飞行嘉宾帮助他们完成任务。总体上还是个生活类节目，我看着人家邀请咱俩是当飞行嘉宾去的，不是那什么……”

朱一龙很想告诉他现在浑身红得像一只煮熟的虾，但是考虑到自己也耳朵发热，他没敢多说话，默默地拿起这本准备扔到一边。这时会议室的门再度打开，他俩顶头的总经纪人和颜悦色地走进来，一眼就看到了朱一龙手里那显眼的台本，再看看俩人都通红着脸，恍然大悟：“你俩是不是觉得这个节目不错？他们团队确实有经验……可是人家制作组就发了个飞行嘉宾的邀请……要不我去谈谈常驻？肯定收视率大爆。”

“不用！”朱一龙不假思索地脱口而出，急得白宇忙踩他一脚，赔着笑找补道：“我和龙哥都觉得这种节目是吧……作为常驻的话曝光率太高，几期下来就没有神秘感了。”看着经纪人皱起了眉，他忙补充道：“我是说我俩cp的神秘感！就像沈巍和赵云澜，他俩就是因为一直在克制才这么被粉丝喜爱，我跟龙哥就算要炒cp也不能上来就亲亲抱抱的吧！”

经纪人对白宇这番觉悟很是满意，顺带也捕获了朱一龙震惊的目光，于是关切地问道：“一龙还有什么想法啊？都提出来，我好去跟人家谈。”

想法就是我没打算接这个啊？？？朱一龙也只能在心里呐喊，他接收到了白宇警告的视线，心虚地搓着裤缝说：“没有……我……我都听老白的。”

这就开始听男朋友的话了？挺入戏啊。经纪人自以为了然地点点头，欣慰地说：“你们俩这种感觉就很好，给我保持住。细节交给我，等敲定了大致流程咱们再开会。”

被放出会议室的两人头脑还不太清醒，白宇猛地吸了一口北京日渐干燥的空气，愁眉苦脸地说：“这都什么事啊……”

朱一龙忙给他戴上口罩，俩人现在走哪都有跟拍，就算是下楼去个停车场的空当也不敢大意，生怕被人抓拍了什么形象不佳的照片传出去再被公司扣了公关经费。就像白宇给朱一龙的免费营销教学一样，这一点上两个人依然是命运共同体——由于白宇过于热爱他的拖鞋裤衩格子衫渔夫帽，形象问题上公司三令五申仍不悔改，索性把朱一龙指派给他作为出街指导，要扣俩人一起扣钱。这可苦了还有两条狗要养活的朱一龙，每天为了那点狗粮钱夺命一样地追着给白宇整头发换衣服，做到现在已经驾轻就熟，只要不扣他的工资一切都好说。

白宇不满地咕哝起来：“我拒绝被这样不明不白地安排。”

“行行行，你想怎么着就怎么着吧，”还惦记着自己工资的朱一龙敷衍道，“把帽子戴好，到了停车场再说。”

白宇白了他一眼，但依然听话地压低帽檐，同时也压低了嗓音，朱一龙不得不凑过去才听清：“停车场有人跟着，咱们各自出去，换个地方再聊。”

朱一龙心领神会地点点头，同时发出了致命提问：“换哪儿？”

哪里都不安全，这是他们爆红之后得出的共识。剧组随时会有粉丝冒出来，酒店里遍布各色狂热私生，杀青了回家有狗仔蹲拍，还要担心被私生蹲到具体住址。

电梯里的白宇沉默了。他想了一会儿，突然说：“你之前说你车钥匙给李姐拿过是吧？”

“对啊，让她帮忙保养，今天还是她开来的，”朱一龙摸不着头脑，“怎么了？”

“要不这样，”白宇深吸了一口气，“今天先开我的车，咱们去你家聊，钥匙你先放李姐这儿，让她有空给你开回去。”

“你坐我的车不行吗？”

“我最后总得回家啊，”白宇又气又好笑地说，“你好幼稚啊，怎么连这个都要争。”

“你才幼稚，你最幼稚。”朱一龙习惯性回怼，然后熟练地给助理李姐打了个电话说明情况。两个人直到坐进白宇车里，都没觉得哪里好像有点不对。

当天的八卦推送：劲爆！朱一龙白宇同车共返爱巢疑已同居！


	2. Chapter 2

自以为溜得天衣无缝的俩人回到朱一龙家，还没开门就听见了可乐和奥斯卡警惕的叫声——它俩独守空房久了，对外人的声音特别敏感。白宇站门口看着两只狗狗叼走了原本自己打算换的拖鞋，害得朱一龙不得不对着它们解释了半天这是客人不能没有礼貌云云，最后也不知道是出于什么诡异的原理，两只狗狗一前一后跑到白宇腿边闻了闻，不情不愿地把鞋还给了他。 

白宇看了看拖鞋边的一圈牙印，再看看朱一龙已经给他倒好水坐在沙发上看手机的模样，只好换上鞋走了过去。 

走过去就发现朱一龙看着微信眉头紧皱。 

我倒要看看是什么人能让这样的大美人儿皱眉！心里不自觉就泥塑了他龙哥的白宇瞬间来了气势，没想到朱一龙把手机往他面前一递，映入白宇眼帘的是大经纪人发来的一句“干得漂亮”。 

朱一龙示意他往上翻，前面能看见几张两个纠缠在一起的高糊人影，白宇看着衣服眼熟，但是仍然不太确定地问：“这是咱俩刚才……？咱俩什么时候靠得这么近过？” 

朱一龙垂头丧气地说：“我给你戴口罩的时候。” 

手机又震了几下，经纪人发来营销号已经写好的链接，光看着标题就让俩人眼前一黑。但经纪人显然很满意，连连表扬两人识时务，让公司省了不少心。 

许是朱一龙丧得过于明显，可乐凑过来求抚摸，朱一龙一把把它捞起来按在怀里撸，被冷落的奥斯卡看了看形势，果断冲着白宇嗷嗷叫了起来。 

白宇：…… 

叫什么叫！我也很想哭好吗！白宇不服输地瞪它，一人一狗短暂对峙了一会儿，直到朱一龙说：“要不你这两天先住这吧。” 

“啥？？？”白宇不敢相信自己的耳朵，他本能地双手护胸，“我真是直男！！” 

朱一龙嫌弃地给他分析：“你看现在肯定有很多狗仔在外面蹲你，你头发稍微支棱一下他们都能编出新料来，不如化被动为主动，让他们等到放弃。” 

为了让白宇心动，他顿了顿说，“游戏室可以给你玩。” 

白宇没出息地答应了。 

由于他们经常辗转各地住酒店，白宇本来就习惯随身带着换洗的贴身衣物。反正他俩身高相仿，白宇又比朱一龙瘦一些，外穿的衣服换着穿没什么障碍，这一点他们在拍《镇魂》的时候就因为白宇衣服脏了救急实践过。而且朱一龙到底是入行十年，手头积蓄在跟白宇搭档之前还算可观，单身如他索性把一间卧室装成了游戏室，白宇心驰神往已久，现在好不容易有了个随便玩的机会，他怎么忍心放过。 

所以当两人随便煮了点面条打算凑合一顿就开黑的时候，白宇终于想起了一个问题：我今天原本是干什么来的？ 

“正事还没办呢！”他突然一巴掌拍向正在捞面条的朱一龙的后背，吓得对方攥紧了筷子，话都说不利落了：“什、什么正事？” 

“商量对策啊！”白宇说着递给他放好料包的碗，朱一龙把过了冷水的面条倒进去拌了拌，一大碗相当简易的热干面就算宣告完成。他先分给白宇一半，然后一边给自己倒辣椒油一边说：“你有什么计划？” 

白宇吸溜一口面条，表达了对速食热干面的赞美之情后才说：“我觉得咱们可以消极抵抗。” 

“什么意思？”朱一龙尝了尝感觉不够辣，正添着辣椒一脸困惑。 

白宇闻着辣味本能地咽了口口水，解释说：“你看啊，咱俩是作为帮助常驻完成任务的嘉宾去的，那常驻肯定是有好几对，咱俩得分开吧。一般都是做游戏之类的分组，咱俩到时候努努力拉开距离，然后全程不在一块，不就行了。” 

“可是开头得一块出来吧。”朱一龙指出漏洞。 

“没错，但是我们可以像不认识一样没有互动，”白宇得意地说，“只要把咱俩不熟的形象传播出去就万事大吉。” 

朱一龙边吃边想，觉得可行，到时候白宇正在接洽的新电影应该也差不多稳了，熬过了这波营销季他们就不用被迫绑在一起，这样自己接剧本也容易一点。 

他们边吃边讨论如何装不熟，甚至为此查了不少娱乐新闻，就为了看娱乐圈那些没公开情侣关系的人们都有哪些套路。俩人兢兢业业地查了一晚上，连说好的开黑都忘了。 

深夜白宇被朱一龙赶去洗澡，洗完出来发现奥斯卡蹲在外面警惕地看着他。经过了一晚上的洗礼奥斯卡对他的防备有所降低，但仍然跟看贼似的，白宇脑子一热，干脆在它的高压视线里躺上了朱一龙的床，然后挑衅地冲它比了个小树杈。 

不被允许上床的奥斯卡呜呜地嚎了起来。 

闻声赶来的朱一龙看着四仰八叉躺在自己床上的白宇，脸腾地就红了，还要故作淡定地问：“你这就要睡了？” 

“不是你让我去洗澡的吗，”白宇躺下发现自己还真挺困，揉着眼说，“别说，洗完澡就懒得动弹了。” 

朱一龙欲言又止，半晌说：“那你往边上来点，别躺中间，给我留点地方。” 

“啊？哦。”深陷柔软床铺的白宇懒得想太多，白皙瘦长的腿蹬了一下就翻到了一边，很快睡着了。朱一龙平时喜欢熬夜，这会儿洗漱完躺在另一边也不敢有大动作，就盯着床头发呆。 

好兄弟同床共枕很正常吧？他问自己，打小谁还没在别人家留过宿呢。那自己跟白宇算好兄弟吗？他又问。难兄难弟至少是有了，他自己回答，那同甘共苦可不就是应该的。 

他没有意识到这并不能解释游戏室那张铺好的备用单人床。 

俩人一起浑浑噩噩地过了几天，顺带商量好了未来装不熟的路子。肯定是不能一块出门了，谈事情都不如游戏连麦的时候安全。微博取关是不敢的，但是可以把俩人之前的互动微博转成仅自己可见，制造一种相阋的氛围。商业邀约一定要彼此通气，一个去另一个绝对不能去。双人杂志已经被公司逼着拍过一回了，接下来哪家都别想拿到，同一月份的封面和内页也不行。 

当然这些都是一步一步慢慢开展的，他们也讨论过把自己刚有点亮光的前途断送的可能。但两人多少总带点浪漫色彩的幻想，白宇说靠卖腐营业挣来的地位站不稳，朱一龙就说大不了解约了咱们一块去拍数字电影。白宇听完就笑了，说你就是想骗我演毛猴，气得朱一龙拿脚蹬他，可惜奥斯卡跟白宇熟了之后都不帮腔了。 

等到守在朱一龙家的狗仔终于四散而去，白宇这才回了家，刚回去莫名还有点睡不好觉，像是习惯了身边还有一个人。 

怕不是朱一龙在热干面里给我下了蛊，他想起网上那些洗脑包，傻乐着给自己微博转权限。忙活完还不忘发微信报告：迈出了第一步！ 

朱一龙用未登录游客的方式观察了他的微博，发了个满意ok的表情。在他们的计划里朱一龙一定不能太快微博上线，必须要装作对此毫不在乎甚至并不知情。 

当天的八卦推送：突发！白宇批量隐藏朱一龙相关微博疑性生活不和谐！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文提及的综艺及综艺人物都是原创，如有雷同纯属巧合。  
没看过多少综艺，本文有参照《出发吧爱情》（几年以前吴京谢楠他们上过的一个节目）

03.

终于到了录制综艺的那一天。

他们最终的目的地是滇西一处新开发的风景区，人迹罕至，风景绝美，就是路上需要经历不少颠簸。朱一龙因为在上海拍广告，比北京出发的白宇早到昆明半天，再同摄制组一起坐小型飞机继续飞，之后吃顿饭就改换汽车，一路向西南而去。

摄制组聚齐就算是录制素材的开始，两人就按照说好的那样，见面之后不再说话，座位也绝不坐在一起。任凭摄影师怎么拍都拍不到一个眼神交流。摄制组暗中观察半天都有些摸不着头脑，毕竟两个人身上完全没有真正不和的人那种针锋相对的气场，所以他俩这是演的哪一出？

由于其他常驻嘉宾需要在这里生活一周，三对情侣/夫妻都已经提前到达了目的地，这一路上真的只有跟随他俩拍摄的工作人员，两辆商务车就满了。飞机上什么都没拍到的摄影师有些着急，换车时看了看两人，决定挑看起来好说话的白宇下手。

“白老师，等下您能坐到朱老师旁边吗？”

正准备给手机充电的白宇看了看摄影师恳切的眼神，了然地笑了笑，然后说：“不哦。”

摄影师一口气没上来，他觉得自己可能出现了高原反应。

朱一龙其实就站在旁边听着，但他事不关己地先上了车，眼看他就要关上车门，摄影师一个冲动，大喊：“老郑，小金，你们上后面那辆！李师傅，你这车前排给我留着放摄影机！”

然后面不改色心不跳地对白宇说：“不好意思白老师，您只能坐朱老师旁边了。”

白宇简直想为摄影师的雷厉风行鼓掌，他还没想好接下来的说辞，就看见一直把着车门的朱一龙冲他努了努嘴，示意他识时务者为俊杰。

「别把他们惹毛了，各自退一步。」上车之后朱一龙安静地给他发微信看。

白宇瘪着嘴扭头看窗外，一言不发。塞着耳机的朱一龙倒是很快睡着了，也非常自觉地靠向了另一侧窗户，摄像机立在中间简直只能拍到车上的真皮座椅。

车一路平稳开着，路却越来越颠簸，后来下了高速开始走省道，一眼望去全是连绵的青山，连前面的路都看不见。走到盘山公路时，白宇忽然觉得头晕目眩，他连忙放低座椅躺下，闭上眼睛。

其他人都在小憩，没人注意到他突发的不适，倒是刚才一直瞌睡的朱一龙被他调座椅的动静惊醒了，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛就看见他皱着眉闭着眼，吓了一跳，“不舒服？是不是晕车了？”

白宇摆了摆小手示意问题不大，他现在不敢睁眼也不敢张嘴，想着扛一会儿或许就好了。朱一龙手忙脚乱地翻出保温杯来，试探地问：“喝点水压一压？”

白宇“嗯”了一声，眼睛微微一睁就觉得晕，忙闭上眼睛摸索，朱一龙就打开盖把水递到嘴边喂他，末了还不忘抽张纸巾擦一擦他嘴角的水痕。开车的司机师傅是个老彝族人，见怪不怪地说：“这一段路不好走，等下了山就好了。”

“怪我太粗心了，没带点晕车药。”朱一龙自责地接话说，“我稍微开开窗户流通一下空气，你们要是冷就说一声。”

还在闭目强忍的白宇没搭理他，倒是朱一龙生怕傍晚的风吹得太凉，把车里备用的薄毯子给他盖上。只穿了格子衫套短袖的白宇乍一接触到毯子才发觉之前确实有些冷，一米八几的人缩成一团。朱一龙叹了口气，凑过去看了看他，确认没有发烧。

前排也在晕车的摄影师强忍着要吐的感觉看了一眼屏幕，然后美滋滋地躺了回去。

这车晕得，值！

后来果真如司机师傅所说，下了山大家感觉好了很多，后来路过厕所停车休整了一会儿，两车人都恢复了活力。八点多终于开到了拍摄所在的营地，这里倒是张灯结彩好不热闹。

为了给两位嘉宾接风洗尘，节目组今晚特意关了摄像机，大家一起热热闹闹凑一桌吃顿饭。白宇下了车就贪婪地嗅着空气里烧烤的香味，还没等他拿起包，就听见一声亲切地呼唤：“小白！你可来了！”

“王岚姐！好久不见好久不见！”白宇眉开眼笑地跑过去跟她寒暄，朱一龙看了看他的包和准备开车离开的司机，只好自己提上跟着走过去，杵在后面活像个助理。

王岚是白宇出道不久就合作过的演员，并不算一眼惊艳的大美女，但演技好，演什么像什么，一直走的是大银幕实力派那一挂，不爱炒作为人低调。可惜这两年影视行业寒冬，已婚多年的她也不得不出来接一些综艺，其中就包括这一档《白首不相离》。听说白宇要来当飞行嘉宾，她倒是热络，提前许久就打了招呼，跟当年在剧组一样爱照顾年轻人。

“对了王岚姐，这是朱一龙。龙哥，这是王岚姐，我们当初一块拍过戏。”

朱一龙认认真真地叫了声“王老师”，与她握手时还鞠了一躬。王岚一边说着“不敢当”一边带着笑看他，再看看白宇，笑容更加意味深长。白宇读懂了她的视线，心里嘀咕着“我们俩不是那种关系”，可毕竟不能说，于是红了脸，一言不发地接过双肩包背上。就在他要拿自己的行李箱时，节目组助理匆匆跑来带他们去房间安置，白宇道了声抱歉便要过去，朱一龙见状索性叫他走在前面，自己推着两个行李箱走在后面。

“看得出来，两个人感情是真的好。”王岚感叹着走了，熟练地打开不断刷新的微信群发了一句“朱白是真的！”

那边厢白宇显然不知道还有人在背后实时磕cp，跑到准备好的屋子里转了一圈就忍不住叹气。他们录制节目的这一带打算开发成新的旅游渡假区，但为了加入少数民族特色，都是用的一些仿古民族建筑，屋子也不怎么大。虽然里面的设施都很现代，但白宇毫不意外地发现他跟朱一龙所谓的“卧室”就是用一个帘子隔断开的，甚至还能把两张床拼在一起。

他苦兮兮地看了一眼架设好但还没开始工作的摄像头，张牙舞爪地对着它示威：“拍什么拍，有什么好拍的，想不到吧我跟龙哥早就睡过了！”

“咣”地一声，朱一龙开行李箱没把握好力度给扔地下了。

莫名手抖的朱一龙咳了一声转移尴尬，故作淡定地开始往外拿东西。白宇坐在床上瞥了一眼就惊呆了：“不是吧哥哥，你生病了吗，出门还带着小药盒？”

“都是些常见的备用药，不是我正在吃，”朱一龙哭笑不得地解释说，“早知道应该再放点晕车药的。”

白宇“哎呀”了一声，说：“都说了我已经好了。”他一同蹲下翻看着药盒，边看边说：“诶你也会吃这个药啊，我记得是治胃的。”

朱一龙想了想，还是把那句“我胃没病这是给你备的”咽了回去，都说这样乱说话会遭报应，他们俩在这远离城市的地方可不能突然犯病。

不过这个话题倒让他想起了另一件事：“对了，我看着这边的烧烤重油重盐的，你今天还是少吃一点。另外啊，别老逞能跟人敬酒，”他看着白宇不乐意地扬起眉毛，只好拉出杀手锏，“不然我晚上还得把你醉醺醺地弄回来。”

平常最怕给人添麻烦的白宇只好点点头，过会儿又像是咂摸味儿似的说：“龙哥，你不觉得你现在越来越老妈子了吗？”

朱一龙嫌弃地回怼道：“这叫成熟，成熟男人好吗。”

“熟过了吧你这，”白宇回忆着说，“我记得伟栋哥跟我说你大学的时候简直生活不能自理，他要是知道你现在这样还不得吓死。”

朱一龙翻了个白眼，不得不承认，陈伟栋在被他们抓来拍《镇魂》的时候就表达过相似内容的惊讶了。“陈伟栋怎么什么都跟你说，”他一边赶白宇离开行李箱一边说，“我要还跟大学时候一样不就废了么。”

“确实~”白宇做了个啃手的动作，“也不知道谁几十年如一日地啃手指甲。”

“白宇！！”

“哈哈哈哈有本事你打我啊！诶，你打不着~！”

在门外想叫他们去吃饭的摄影师：现在就是非常后悔没开摄像机。

TBC


	4. 04

等节目真正录制起来，果然不枉他们恶补了许多综艺，真真就是那些常见套路。两人需要向每一对分头行动的爱侣设置障碍，或者说，就是个没有感情的任务提示卡。这里地广人稀，一旦行动起来连手机信号都有可能沦为2G，倒是很好地杜绝了狗仔和路透。毕竟如果没有当地人领路，节目组自己也不知道该怎么走。

以上都是白宇在录制第二天就得出来的槽点，他分组去半路伏击参加节目的当红小花，看着姑娘十指不沾阳春水的纤弱模样就暗自吐槽这是什么破任务——自选食材给男朋友做三样当地特色菜，食材自己上山找，一小时完成，做菜会录制成特辑播出。圈里人都知道小花家境殷实，她自己也接受采访说从来不做家务，更别说做菜了。

饶是综艺都有台本有指导，可厨艺手法是真的准备不来。白宇看着姑娘好不容易从山里出来，皱着细眉准备把菠萝挖开做菠萝饭，实在看不下去切也切不好的刀功了，放下任务卡说：“你洗洗手歇会儿吧，我来帮你切。”

他手都洗了，没想到姑娘闻言展颜一笑，说道：“不用不用，宇哥在旁边教我怎么下刀就行了。”

白宇以为她是担心节目效果，边指边说：“没事，他们又不会把做饭的整个环节都播出来。”

“我又不是第一天录节目了，哪能担心这个，”姑娘说着终于找到了处理菠萝的角度，轻轻松松地开始把它掏空，然后说，“就是借这个机会……想给我家哥哥做个饭。亲手做的才虔诚嘛。”

白宇一愣，姑娘的男友比她大了五岁，在圈里曾经也是个红极一时的小生，后来转型去突破演技，粉丝却不买账了，最后还是凭着跟小花的这段恋情才有了点关注。白宇先前并不认识他们，圈里的流言蜚语他也不放在心上，眼下就像唠家常似的问：“你们家……都是他做饭啊？”

小花脸一红，眼睛里却是闪烁着喜悦：“什么‘我们家’，我又没跟他住一块。我爸要是知道了肯定要打断我的腿。”

哦，白宇忘了小花还有一个控制狂父亲的人设，自觉失言地道歉：“我的错，忘了你家管得严了。”

“不过在剧组的时候我家哥哥经常给我带饭吃。”姑娘到底还是憋不住，笑着回忆说，“他们南方人就是会做菜，味道又好，总是骗我多吃，害得导演一天到晚说我得减肥。我才不管他，我演的是体育生嘛，太瘦了还不真实呢。”

经她一说白宇想起了去年暑期那部反响不错的青春剧，他们拍《镇魂》的时候剧组还有人在追，确实演得不错，于是接茬道：“你那部剧演得不错啊，角色塑造很好。”

小花笑得更甜了，转头想要自己去收拾那两条准备烧烤用的鱼，白宇先她一步放到案板上，可自己也不太懂怎么处理，眼神一个劲儿地向镜头外的大厨指导求救，偏偏对方过了一会儿才接收到这条讯息。小花被白宇吃瘪的表情逗乐了，一边看着镜头外的示意一边问：“宇哥平时也不做饭吧？”

“啊哈哈哈……谁说不是呢。”白宇放弃了挽尊的机会，毕竟他打心底里觉得泡方便面算不上做饭。

没想到小花精神抖擞地追问：“那平常在家都是朱老师做饭吗？朱老师真的跟沈巍一样那么体贴吗？”

白宇手一哆嗦，差点把手里的鱼扔出去。《镇魂》火出圈这件事他一直没什么直观感受，直到现在才有了那么一点点危险预警。

“你们……哎呀真的是，不要把角色和演员混为一谈嘛……”白宇嘟囔着说，他本来想说龙哥哪能比得上沈巍，想了想又觉得这句话又被恶意剪辑的风险，于是改口说道：“沈教授那是堂堂黑袍使，咱不能跟人家比，怎么说也是各有各的……！！”

没想到这甜美可人的妹子眼睛突然放光还怪吓人的。他心有余悸地避开灼灼的视线，忍不住吐槽说：“你们不要被我龙哥那斯斯文文的样子给骗了，虽然他在外面话不怎么多，私底下怼起人来那叫一个厉害，还记仇，有时候嘴上说不过还要跑到游戏里追杀你。你说这能跟十项全能的沈教授比吗？”

小花：其实没想问这么多不过听到就是赚到。

“可能朱老师就只有私底下对你才会话多诶，”小花由衷地感叹，“今天咱们出发之前我还跟他打了招呼，感觉真的……不爱说话，你看当时跟你都没说什么。”

白宇心中警铃大作，他和朱一龙好不容易开始树立的全程零互动就要被这个话题毁了。出师未捷身先死啊，他慌忙找补说：“我说的那都是以前拍戏的时候了，他这人就是话少，也就进入角色才能让他多说点。”

不是姑娘你那恍然大悟的表情是怎么回事？

小花已经完全没心思看案板上切坏了的鱼了，酝酿半天才说：“我跟我家哥哥也是拍戏的时候认识的，真可惜我们还没演过情侣。

白宇欲哭无泪，这话让我怎么接。

“会有机会的，”他只能不咸不淡地安慰说，“不过你们都已经这么蜜里调油了，也不需要非得靠荧幕情侣再撒一把狗粮哈哈哈。”

“那不是，想用不同的身份不同的背景再谈一场恋爱嘛。”小花笑嘻嘻地说：“就像你跟朱老师这样，来一场一眼万年的爱情。”

得，姑娘你上学的时候语文成绩一定很好，这中心思想总结的，我们经纪人都想给你鼓掌。

白宇艰难地捂住了脸，这时候大喊我们俩不是一对还能挽救自己的直男形象吗，在线等挺急的。

虽然节目播出时这一段只占十几分钟，真正录制起来却用了小半天，白宇陪着小花忙前忙后，被剧组喊去开饭才发现时间已经过去了这么久。小花看着烤焦了的鱼有点不高兴，眼神完全没有来时的光芒，白宇酝酿了半天安慰姑娘的话，不料还没开口，小花抬头看了看就眼前一亮：“哥哥，你怎么来啦！”

“当然是来吃饭啊。”小花的男友越过娇小可人的姑娘看着那团焦黑的鱼状物，露出了意料之中的笑容，“要不咱们就……先去吃盒饭？这一段可以过后补拍。”说完还点头向白宇致意，“宇哥辛苦。”

“哪儿的话，不辛苦不辛苦。”白宇敏锐地察觉到两人想要说悄悄话的氛围，乐得自在地抬腿要走人，“你们聊，我先去拿盒——”

“哦对了，”小花的男友想起来什么似的忙说道，“龙哥那边说银器组进度比较慢，就不跟咱们一块吃了，你不用等他。”

说时迟那时快，三个特写镜头同时在捕捉着白宇的微表情。

白宇被仿佛凭空闪现的镜头吓到瞳孔地震，还要努力维持着毫无波澜的表情，轻飘飘地“哦”了一句，撒腿就跑。

小花：宇哥和龙哥肯定是已经老夫老妻了，不然不会这么淡定！

那天整个银器组都待到了很晚才回营地，听说是在传统手艺人的帮助下个个得心应手，每个人都做了点小饰品当做纪念。白宇都已经洗完澡瘫在床上打游戏，才听到门卡刷响的声音，他头也不抬地说：“你可算回来了。”

“小白，过来搭把手。”门口王岚的声音传来，白宇闻声抬头，才发现王岚在门口开着门，后面是一个脸色煞白半合着眼的朱一龙，正歪歪扭扭地倒在王岚老公的肩头。

“怎么回事。”白宇飞奔过去把人接过来，还没动脚就嗅到了朱一龙身上的味道：“龙哥喝酒了？”

“乡亲们太热情，不喝不放人。”王岚皱起眉来，“没想到一龙喝完反应这么大，他是不是说过自己酒精过敏？我们刚才还说要不直接去医院，一龙那会儿还醒着，自己说不去，非要回来。”

白宇先把人就近放到沙发上，向王岚夫妇连声道谢。他知道朱一龙虽然对外宣称酒精过敏，倒也不是喝了真的会出事的体质，等到人总算带上门走了，他蹲在沙发前推了推人，试探地喊：“龙哥？”

好在朱一龙也不是意识全无，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼看了看，是熟悉的人，便放心地嘟囔：“头晕……”他试图起身，又被强烈的眩晕感袭击，紧闭双眼再次倒在了沙发上。白宇叹了口气，给他垫上靠垫让他侧躺着面对地板，免得待会儿吐在沙发上。正准备起身，没想到朱一龙一把揪住他T恤的下摆，语气还挺不客气：“你干嘛去啊？”

白宇乐了，抓着他的手一根手指一根手指地慢慢掰开，弯着腰回答：“都这样了你管我呢？我干嘛去，给你倒杯水去啊。”

醉了的人莫名执着，白宇掰开一根手指他就又蜷起来，紧紧抓着衣摆不放。白宇无奈，只得投降道：“好好好不去了，你想干啥？我听你的行不？”

朱一龙可能还晕着，闭着眼睛睫毛还一颤一颤的，镜头要是捕捉下来绝对能让人心动不已，可惜这样好看的人说的话把白宇气得不轻：“我想不难受。”

“那你一开始别喝啊！哎呀你真的是，松开！松开宇哥给你喝口水就好了！”白宇试图直接走，又怕他真被拉下沙发，最后一咬牙，就着这个姿势把T恤脱了，倒回水来见他还抓着，不由得碎碎念：“你就抓着吧，要吐上边你赔我一件一模一样的啊，我这可是大学买的，看你上哪找去。”

朱一龙也不知道他在说什么，就豪气地挥手应道：“行！”为了躲避他这突然袭击，白宇端着满满一杯子水迅速回撤，洒了一些在身上，不得不先把杯子放到茶几上，一边扶朱一龙坐起来一边念叨：“行什么行，能不能老实点儿？起来把这杯水喝了。”

人好不容易歪歪扭扭地坐起来把水喝了，白宇已经感觉出了一身汗了，他本就是容易皮肤发红的体质，没了上衣的保护，这一通折腾得浑身粉嫩。正后悔着澡都白洗了，门口忽然有人敲门，原来是王岚回去翻了翻行李箱，托她丈夫把带的醒酒药送过来。

反正都是男的，白宇也没多想，跑过去匆匆开了门。借着门厅的灯光，王岚老公的眼神一下子就游移起来，说了句“来得不是时候哈”把药塞他手里就跑了。

白宇：？

他往客厅走的时候瞥了一眼门口的穿衣镜，光着膀子是不太注意形象，可也不至于……然后他停下脚步，仔细地看了看通红的前胸和裤衩上可疑的水渍。

朱一龙！还老子清白！

第二天出工的时候，已经恢复活力的朱一龙忍不住打破不交流的约定，趁没人的时候悄悄问白宇：“他们怎么眼神都怪怪的？”


End file.
